


s07e06(2)

by AngelJul



Series: Сборник код [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul





	s07e06(2)

\- Знаешь, а ведь он питается вот этими штуками каждый день, - задумчиво и с недовольством произнес лжеДин, пытаясь прожевать кусок гамбурера, - и где-то в глубине души он думает, что это как же круто, как секс. Это, - демонстративно отшвырнув еду на тарелку, пробормотал он - отвратительною.  
ЛжеСэм поморщился и, отодвинув тарелку с салатом, пробурчал:  
\- Трупы растений с какой-то белой фигней…такое чувство, что ем собственное…Не знаю даже, что хуже.  
\- Если честно, я своего терпеть не могу. Вот у него точно комплекс героя. У него не бывает отношений, есть завязки на святость. И да – он думает, что смешной. Великий приколист.  
\- У кого всегда все отлично, а в голове полно тараканов? - лжеСэм с ехидной ухмылкой даже показал на себя жестом, - Нет, серьезно, он ничего кроме Люцифера не видит. Не понимаю, как он еще в психушку не загремел. И вообще, не понимаю, как ОНИ могут представлять для НАС угрозу?!  
\- Босс сказал – их нужно убрать, значит нужно убрать.  
\- Ну да, - на мгновенье, задумавшись, лжеСэм расплылся в довольной ухмылке, - Идея! Махнемся?  
На недоуменный взгляд лжеДина, пояснил:  
\- Я возьму клоуна, а ты – шизофреника.  
Оглядев своего напарника, лжеДин нахмурился и пробурчал:  
\- Нет, мне у этого прическа нравится, а ты в большом оставайся. Тем более, с этим интереснее, он скрывает свою далеко небратскую любовь к своему Сэмми.  
ЛжеСэм не удержался от пакостной улыбки:  
\- И ты же собираешься этим воспользоваться.  
***  
Сэм нервно дергал наручники. Сидеть здесь беспомощным, когда совсем близко подобрались левиафаны – было сродни самоубийству. От плачевных мыслей Сэма отвлек щелчок дверного замка. Подняв голову, он увидел своего брата – живого и невредимого. Значит, эти твари до него еще не добрались:  
\- Дин! – вырвалось прежде, чем Сэм успел подумать. Нетерпеливо показав на наручники, Сэм удивился, когда Дин заговорил. По спине от его слов пробежали мурашки.  
\- Я не твой брат, - произнес «Дин» с какой-то нежной улыбкой, - но я практически его близнец, - для наглядности еще и помахал пальцем, коротко рассмеялся и останавливался напротив Сэма.  
Вот теперь-то Сэм осознал весь масштаб проблемы. Неизвестно было, что сейчас с настоящим Дином, Люцифир мог объявиться в любой момент, а он тут, беспомощный, в наручниках, как будто в дар этому кровожадному левиафану. Было ужасно осознавать, что умрет он хоть и не совсем от рук Дина, но от его обличия. И это было страшно. А этот «близнец» между тем продолжал свой монолог:  
\- Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько меня достали ты и твой брат, с тех пор, как мы влезли в ваши шкурки, - «Дин» принялся расхаживать по комнате, - Я просто не понимаю. Вы могли бы быть кем угодно. Вы сильны, свободны. Даже можно сказать – умны. Но вы так помешаны на том, чтобы быть хорошими и заботится друг о друге…  
\- А тебе-то что? – не выдержал Сэм. Речь левиафана уже откровенно раздражала. Ну и что, что они с Дином помешаны друг на друге, кому от этого хуже?!  
\- Меня это бесит! – резко повысив голос, воскликнул «Дин».  
Сэм лишь посмотрел на него недоумевающим взглядом. А на губах левиафана уже заиграла легкая ухмылка, и он продолжил, как ни в чем, ни бывало, даже каким-то нежным тоном:  
\- Вы упускаете такую чудесную возможность подчинять и уничтожать слабых…  
Левиафан уселся на стол перед Сэмом:  
\- Эм…тут вот что…Дин считает тебя сумасшедшим, что ты безнадежен…  
\- Ты собираешься меня убить или решил поиграть в кошки-мышки перед ужином? – не выдержал Сэм. Терпение уже давно лопнуло, но показывать свои страхи и нервы не хотелось.  
\- Ну что ж, отлично, - «Дин» поднялся со стола и снова стал прохаживаться по комнате, - Знаешь, думаю, поэтому Дин тебе ничего не сказал про свой маленький секрет.  
Все это было произнесено с какой-то нежно и теплой улыбкой. Было странно видеть такую улыбку на лице «Дина», разговаривающего с ним.  
\- Эми? – Сэму стоило больших усилий, чтобы голос не дрожал от удивления. А он-то ему поверил как ребенок.  
\- И это тоже, - еще сильнее улыбнулся левиафан, - но есть еще кое-что поважнее.  
\- Что же? – Сэм недоумевал, что еще может скрывать от него Дин такого, что может быть важнее предательства и обмана.  
\- Сэмми, оказывается, не знал, - поцокал языком «Дин» и подошел к нему очень близко.  
Детское прозвище, произнесенное с таким ехидством, и в тоже время еще с примесью чего-то непонятного резануло слух. Сэм приготовился уже было к смерти, когда левиафан возобновил свой монолог:  
\- Выражение твоего лица…ммм, прямо дух захватывает, - с каким-то детским восторгом воскликнул «Дин», - Вот этого я и ждал! А теперь, - каким-то вкрадчивым тоном пробормотал он, - можно и попробовать свой ужин…  
И прежде чем Сэм успел понять, что сейчас произойдет, «Дин» оторвал цепочку наручников от стола и вздернул его, поставив на ноги и прошептав на ухо:  
\- Ты же будешь послушным мальчиком?  
Сэм снова ничего не успел понять. «Дин» впился в его губы голодным поцелуем и, развернув спиной, опрокинул на стол. Сэм задергался, пытаясь вырваться, но левиафан был намного сильнее, поэтому с легкостью удерживал его. Было странно ощущать на себе поцелуи с одной стороны Дина, с другой – вовсе не его. И про что там говорил этот «близнец»?! Не про эту ли тайну...  
Наконец, забив на последствия, Сэм полностью подчинился. Потому что где-то на задворках сознания он тоже что-то чувствовал к Дину. И не из-за ревности ли Дин убил Эми…Это была последняя связная мысль перед тем, как Сэм глухо застонал, почувствовав теплые руки под своей футболкой.  
Неожиданно дверь с треском открылась и с грохотом ударилась об стену. В комнату влетел настоящий Дин с топором и какой-то канистрой в руках. Левиафан лишь успел отскочить с Сэма прежде, чем Дин облил его чем-то из этой канистры и отрубил голову.  
«Неприятно, наверное, было убивать себя уже во второй раз» - как-то отстраненно подумал Сэм, сползая со стола и поправляя одежду. Дин посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом и пробормотал что-то похожее на «это было неплохо» и никаких тебе «Сэмми, порядок?» или что-то в этом роде. Это было…непривычно…Сэм даже забыл про то, что должен злится на него из-за обмана.  
***  
Они молчали, пока уезжали из города, и так же молча остановились на мосту. Дин еще пытался пошутить что-то про головы, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но Сэм не был Дином, он так не привык.  
\- Что? – Дин держался рукой об открытый багажник, - Что случилось? Говори.  
\- Ничего, - Сэм оперся руками о нагретую на солнце крышу, говорить с братом совершенно не хотелось и сделать вид, что ничего не было, он не мог.  
\- Очень убедительно.  
\- Ладно, - Сэм сдался быстро, потому что в такой ситуации шутки Дина выслушивать хотелось еще больше, чем разговорить с ним.  
Улыбка на лице брата моментально потухла.  
\- Ты, правда, хочешь знать, что со мной?  
\- Да. Ты знаешь мой девиз – «я здесь, чтобы помочь».  
\- «Здесь, чтобы помочь», - с каким-то отчаянием повторил Сэм. Дин стало нехорошо от предчувствия, что сейчас будет что-то очень плохое. Оно его еще ни разу не подводило.  
\- Так, так ты помог Эми?  
Дин молчал. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями:  
\- Послушай, Сэм…  
\- Только не ври мне снова. Не надо! – Сэм чувствовал, что закипает, - Да, я не могу больше. Хватит, - достав свои вещи, Сэм отошел на несколько шагов от машины,- Знаешь, Дин? Я не могу!  
\- Не можешь что?  
Сэм слышал, что Дин идет за ним.  
\- Не могу разговаривать с тобой сейчас! Мне даже противно быть рядом с тобой сейчас! – Сэм наконец остановился и обернулся. - Ты врал мне! Ты и сейчас будешь врать, что убил Эми не потому что ревновал ко мне, да, Дин?! Это потому что побоялся, что я снова с ней захочу сбежать?! Какой же ты… - у Сэма банально закончились слова. Он не знал, как объяснить брату, что не стоило врать на счет того, что рассказал ему левиафан. И он сейчас думал не про Эми, - Ты просто езжай дальше…без меня. Давай!  
Дин снова молчал, что-то обдумывая. Он обошел машину и после недолгой паузы тихо произнес:  
\- Ладно. Прости, Сэмми…я действительно думал о том, что сделал мой двойник. И я, кажется, люблю тебя далеко небратской любовью…Прости…  
Сэм еще раз посмотрел брату в глаза, жалея о том, что Дин так глупо врал ему и скажи он правду, все было бы по-другому, развернулся и, не позволяя себе оглянуться, пошел прочь от машины.


End file.
